Spooksville: 4 years after
by Remy-chan 27516
Summary: Four boys and one girl arrive in Spooksville after four years of the last adventure, because the witch send them. Adam and his friends e new guy have to save them... but how?. Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Spooksville 25: After 4 years**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Nuevas fuerzas tratan de entrar en Spooksville (Springsville). Todos lo ignoran ya que la actividad paranormal disminuyo notablemente desde que la bruja Ann Templeton dejo el pueblo, incluso los que alguna vez fueron los niños que defendieron el pueblo lo ignoran. Pero dentro de poco tiempo llegaran una chica y cuatro chicos llegaran a alertarlos desde otra dimensión._

Adam Freeman woke up again with nightmares and sweating, these recurring nightmares returned from two weeks earlier. He was determined that it was time to tell your friends : Sally Wilcox _the realist_, Watch _the genius_, Cindy Makey _the optimist_, and Bryce Poole _the hero_. Adam was Adam Freeman the leader.  
They would meet that Sunday morning for breakfast in the cafeteria of the people, as they always did for almost five years , nothing had changed in the cafeteria ... but they change do like all children when they reach to adolescence .  
Adam had grown enough to his satisfaction and had become a very good looking boy , although he had a few girlfriends since eighth grade (but never had much time with them) because he was in love with Cindy , and entered the football team with Bryce when they entering in high school. He was still the same sweet guy , loyal and friendly as ever.  
Sally became a pretty girl and a little tall for a woman (but his height did not matter much ) , She was so in love with Adam as when they were twelve years old and only had a boyfriend. Not participating in activities like Watch but supported his friends. I try to be more friendly with people and language was not so long .  
Watch revealed the name " Christopher Knight" but they called him by his nickname. Despite his thick glasses girls found him attractive and interesting. He graduated two years before , but not left town as he planned and he do not go to college (He had no age). Remained the same as always and started researching more about the people.  
Cindy became very beautiful but dyed her hair red color (with the disapproval of her friends) during a previous vacation .She was still very sweet and friendly, but somewhat aloof with friends. Upon entering high school cheerleader of the football team and the most popular girl of her generation. To the chagrin of his friends started dating guys.  
Bryce became a very handsome guy with exceptional stature , entered the football team shortly after his last adventure and became very popular. Improved relationships with people like Sally , and was fall in love with Cindy (although he trying to forget her ) . He only had two girlfriends since eighth grade Sally 's suggestion .  
- Guys think something will happen here soon Adam said a few days ago I started having dreams about beings that invaded the town and new people arrived .  
- The dreams are not always accurate Sally said looking at his donut  
- Yes, but can become real - Contested Cindy without looking  
- I agree with Cindy- Bryce said hastily  
- I do not know what to say She said wiping his spectacles Watch may be true of course, remember when Sally dreamed that ...  
- That has nothing to do with " Chris " - Sally said curtly uncomfortable ... But that is new is coming to town very likely since just start the grade .Besides the house near the cemetery is for sale .  
- Although it is not the invasion probably- Watch muttered- The paranormal activity is minimal since left ... Unless that she is coming back.  
- Maybe something pass - Bryce said while he drinking his coffee- Cindy ... You have not said anything  
- Today I have not really wanted to talk ... it 's all – She said watching them for the first time in a long time- but I think that if anything were to happen


	2. Chapter 2

- While in another city and era  
In the other dimension a group of 4 boys and a girl were gathered in a classroom of that boarding school. The room would be empty , if they had not had stayed to talk after the fourth hour (Fridays only until that time passed classes and students usually went home for the weekend ) and had gone to their common home . They were not really close friends, but they tried to talk with each other while they wait for went to home.  
- Do you think will a new book of Spooksville ? - Nick Clayton asked a boy much like Adam physically ( just taller ) but with striking blue was not very condescending and always was overflowing joy, very loyal but was rather scary because of bad didn´t had good relationships l with Kate and Will , but merely came to accept them as they were in their home country. He was 16 .

- I don´t - answered Kate Stoodard a girl with a exceptional stature , She was something like Sally , had long brown hair that was always held in a bottom , had green eyes . She was very distant, but was friendly sometimes . She simply tolerate people , especially Nick and Tony who knew a long time ( though she liked Tony ) She was 16 years .  
Matt O ' Sullivan , Will Garmendia and Tony Harker nodded distractedly to say that they agreed .  
Matt O'Sullivan , was the younger brother of Kate . He was a little smaller than her and looked different , he had black hair and gray eyes. He was too friendly , affectionate and cheerful , that always irritated Kate , just he listened to his older sister and his friend and he knew they were not acting in bad faith. He has 15 years .  
Will Garmendia , was the best friend of Kate and Matt . He was short of stature in relation to others, he has brown eyes and chestnut hair . He was shy and distant, but friendly in the background . Apparently he was only in the group because Kate dragged him everywhere since they met as children. He has around 16 years .  
Tony Harker , was Nick 's best friend a long time ago . He was tall , with dirty blond hair and light green eyes . He was very friendly, cheerful and easy words , had many friends but Nick was her favorite (causing some comments of girls ).He tolerate Will´s comments , although Kate he did not have much patience despite his little crush . He was 16 .  
When stop the rain , Kate quickly dismissed , turning on her heel and grabbed the wrist Will to leave, Matt sighed thinking: She should improve her manners and her relationships with people .  
Kate realized that her brother was not following them and shouting :Matthew !  
Matt ran and said : You should be more polite Katelyn . He smiled as his sister smile stared defiantly before too, but she said : Before Will kiss me .  
While Nick told Tony to see that scene : She is impossible  
- She's cute - She replied Tony - She's not easy to get .  
During the night, at bedtime Kate and Matt had a small discusion, and then he ran from of the house into the woods. There he met Ann Templeton .  
He did not know why, but from the description that he had of her sister ( he did not like to read) and by what he saw on television , he realized that it was Spookville´s Witch .  
- Ann Templeton ? - Said almost screaming  
- Quiet , I came to tell you that you need in Spooksville - she said smiling. - The need to you.


End file.
